Mine ! HaeHyuk
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Songfic/Haehyuk/BL/Rate T/ donghae dan eunhyuk yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ...


**haehyuk songfics drabbles / mine / hhs berkumpul / bl / yaoi / rate t /**

**cast : lee hyukjae**

** lee donghae**

** dan beberapa pengikutnya**

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Siang ini begitu panas aku sedang menunggu pelayan menghampiriku, sepertinya pelayan ditoko ini sangat lamban aku sudah lama menunggu tapi dan memanggil tapi belum ada satu pelayanpun datang, memang siang ini cafe terasa sangat ramai aku terdiam sesaat.

" Mian menunggu lama, anda mau memasan apa ? " Pelayan itu memberikan buku menu padaku, aku melihat kearah pelayan itu dan pelayan itu memberikan senyum manis kepadaku.

'Deg' Debaran apa ini jantungku berdebar tidak normal seperti biasa hanya karena melihat namja ini, ayolah Hyukjae kau itu namja mana mungkin menyukai sesama namja. Aku melihat kearah papan nama namja ini 'Lee Donghae' yah itu nama namja yang ada didepanku.

Aku melihat daftar menu, dan memilih makanan dan minuman untuk dipesan setalah 10 menit memilih aku akhirnya menentukan ingin memasan apa.

" 1 cake strawberry dan milk shake strawberry ... " Aku tersenyum pada pelayan itu, pelayan itu juga membalas senyumku sepertinya aku mempunyai penyakit jantung

" Silakan menunggu, pesanan akan sampai beberapa menit lagi .. " Dia pun pergi meninggalkan mejaku, aku terdiam dan berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungku.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku tersenyum sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan itu pada seorang namja namja yang sangat manis. Aku membuatkan pesanan untuk namja itu dan pesanan namja itu sudah jadi aku memberikannya padanya.

Aku memperhatikan namja itu makan dia sangat lucu begitu menggemaskan saat sedang makan, dia sudah selesai dengan acara makannya dia menaruh uang diatas mejanya dan hendak pergi dari cafe, ayolah Donghae kau harus bisa menggetahui namanya.

Kulihat namja itu pergi dari cafe, tidak menunggu waktu lama aku segera mengejarnya, dan menarik tangannya dia membalikan badannya dan menatapku heran.

" Eh waeyo ? " Tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut

" Hah ? aniya boleh tau siapa namamu ? " Aku menundukan wajahku, yah tentu saja malu yah bisa dibilang aku pengecut

" Lee Hyukjae namaku ... " Dia tersenyum melihatkan gummy smilenya

" Lee Donghae namaku, dan bolehkan aku meminta nomer ponselmu ? " Aku yakin dia tidak akan memberikan nomer ponselnya karena aku orang yang baru dikenalnya

" Hmmm bagaimana yah, tapi kau bukan orang jahatkan ? kalau bukan aku akan menberikannya " Oke ucapannya sangat polos aku menahan tawaku yang ingin pecah, aku mengangukan kepalaku untuk menjawab iya.

" Yak ! jangan tertawa ! mana ponselmu ? " Dia mempoutkan bibirnya lucunya namja ini sangat manis, aku memberikan ponselku dan setelah dia mengotak-atik ponselku dia mengembalikannya padaku

" Itu diponselmu sudah ada nomor ponsel, jadi sudalh dulu yah~ bye~ " Diapun pergi meninggalkanku

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Pabo Hyukkie kenapa mau memberikan nomer ponsel pada namja aneh yang baru kau kenal, tapi sepertinya aku menyukai namja itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat sangat cepat, sepertinya wajahku memanas entahlah apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya ? tapi mana mungkin aku baru menyukainya dan langsung jatuh cinta pabo.

Author P.O.V

Hyukjae sedang tidur-tiduran dikasur empuk miliknya, tiba-tiba suara ponselnya berbunyi.

_Do you remember all the city lights o the water ?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You make a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Hyukjae melihat layar ponselnya 'nomor tidak dikenal' Hyukjae akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya.

" Annyeong Hyukjae ... " Seseorang ditelepon

" Eh ? Ini siapa ? "

" Apa kau sebegitu cepat melupakanku ? " Nadanya berubah menjadi sedih

" Donghae ? "

" Yah ? kau mengingatku ? oh iya boleh aku memanggilmu Hyukki ? biar terdengar lebih akrab " Donghae tertawa kecil

" Tentu saja Donghae-sii ... "

" Tapi kau juga cukup memanggilku Hae saja, jangan ada embel-embel sii ... " Eunhyuk tertawa kecil

" Apa kau besok ada waktu hyukki ? "

" Nee waeyo Donghae ? eh maksudku Hae ? "

" Mau menerima ajakanku jalan besok sore ? yah anggap saja ini tawaran kencan dariku .. " Dan sekarang pasti wajah Eunhyuk memerah

" Hmmm baikalah aku mau, jam 3 sore Hyukki akan kecafe tempat kerja Hae ... "

" Yup baiklah, sudah dulu yah tidurlah ini sudah larut malam hyukki, bye~ " Donghae menutup teleponnya

-Skip mendekati jam 3-

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sedang rapi-rapi entah mengapa aku berdadan sekeren mungkin hanya kerena ajakan kencan Donghae sungguh aneh bahkan kami baru berkenalan kemaren. Sudah hampir jam 3 aku segara berangkat kecafe tempat Donghae bekerja.

Akhirnya aku sampai tempat itu aku melihat Donghae sudah menunggu 'eerrr' dia terlihat tampan padahal dia hanya memakai pakaian biasa tapi kenapa aku melihatnya dia sangat tampan

" Mian pasti Hae sudah menunggu lama yah ? " Aku menundukan kepala merasa tidak enak membiarkan dia menunggu lama

" Aniya ... Oh iya kau sangat manis Hyukki~" Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas karenanya benar-benar aku jatuh cinta pada namja ini

" Nee gomawo Hae~ kau juga tampan .. oh iya Hae ingin mengajakku kemana ? "

" Hae ingin mengajak Hyukki ke mana ? "

" Hae ingin mengajak Hyukki kepantai, maukan ? " Aku senang karena sudah lama tidak pernah kepantai dan aku tersenyum lebar

" Nde Hyukki mau kepantai ! kajja Hae ... " Aku menarik tangan Hae

" Dasar, kajja ~ " Donghae menarik tanganku dan memeluk pinggangku, wajahku sangat panas sekarang jantungku kembali berdetak tidak normal

Donghae P.O.V

Akhirnya aku dan Hyukki sudah sampai dipantai, senangnya ternyata pantainya sepi. Aku menarik tangan Hyukki dan membawanya ke pinggir pantai.

" Hae nanti Hyukki basah, Hyukki tidak membawa baju lagi ... " Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, karena aku iseng aku malah menarik Hyukjae sampai celananya basah.

" Yak ! Lee Donghae basahkan !" Dia berteriak padaku tapi aku tidak peduli dan berlari sambil tertawa keras.

" Awas kau aku tangkap ! " Eunhyuk berlari dan tiba-tiba terjatuh, karena khawatir aku menghampirinya dengan wajah bersedih

" Hmmm waeyo ? gwenchanayo ? " Tiba-tiba pinggangku sakit ternyata Eunhyuk mencubitnya, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatasnya tapi tidak menindihnya karena aku menahan berat badanku dengan lenganku.

" Appo Hyukki~ " Ucapku manja sambil mendekatkan wajahku padanya

" Ha-hae ini terlalu dekat ... " Aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya memerah, aku berdoa agar Hyukjae mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku

" Hyukki~ Saranghae ... " Ucapku sambil menatap dalam kearah matanya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh pada ucapkau

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Deg' Debaran jantung ini semakin cepat karena perkataan Donghae apakah dia sungguh-sungguh atas pernyataan, aku menatap manik matanya mencari kebohongan dimata itu, tapi hanya ketulusan yang memancar disana.

" Eumm~ Nado saranghae ... " Ucapku lalu menundukan mukaku wajahku kembali memanas, tiba-tiba ada benda halus dan lembut menempel dibibirku aku segera membuka mataku dan ternyata Donghae menciumku Donghae memejamkan matanya.

Tenang Hyukjae aku mencoba memejamkan mataku dan menikmati ciuman Donghae 'lembut' "aakkhh~" aku mendesah tertahan karena Donghae menggigit pelan bibir bawahku, aku memberikan jalan lidahnya untuk masuk kemulutku. "eeuummpp~" ciuman kami semakin liar sampai akhirnya Donghae melepaskannya karena dia tau kalau aku sudah kehabisan napas.

Author P.O.V

Sudah 2 tahun Hyukjae dan Donghae berpacaran, Donghae berencana melamar Hyukjae mereka berdua sedang dipantai sedang menaiki parahu.

" Hyukki liat itu ada apa dilangit ! " Hyukjae langsung melihat kelangit tetapi tidak ada apa-apa, Hyukjae segara kembali menghadap Donghae dan ingin memarahinya, tapi Hyukjae kaget karena Donghae memberinya sebuah cincin.

" Will you marry me ? " Ucap Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae serius, tapi tiba-tiba Hyukjae menangis.

" Waeyo chagi ? Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku ? " Donghae bersedih karena melihatnya menangis

" Mianhae bukan seperti itu, aku ingin menikah denganmu, tapi aku takut ... " Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya, Donghae mengerti apa yang terjadi Donghae menangkup pipi Hyukjae.

" Dengarkan aku ! Kita tak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti apa yang orang tuamu lakukan .. percaya padaku ... "

" Benarkah kau tidak akan melakukan itu ? " Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk Eunhyuk segara memeluknya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sedang berada diidapur aku membersihkan piring, sambil menunggu suaamiku datang, akhirnya Donghae pulang.

" Hae kenapa pulangnya larut sekali ? " Aku bertanya pada Donghae dengan nada mengintimidasi

" Aku cape, ingin segera tidur ..." Aku menahan tangan Donghae

" Hae-ah kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ! kau kemana saja ? " Tiba-tiba Donghae mendorong ku hingga aku hampir terjatuh

" Aku habis meeting dan aku cape ingin tidur HYUKJAE ! " Donghae membentakku, aku mengnangis

" Aku hiks bertanya baik-baik kenapa kau berteriak padaku hiks DONGHAE ! " Aku kembali meneriakan namanya

" Sudahlah ini sudah malam jangan menangis berisik PABO ! " Donghae meneriakiku lagi, aku teringat akan kejadian orang tuaku mereka berantem hanya karena hal kecil dan akhirnya bercerai, tangisku makin pecah.

Aku berlari meninggalkan rumah, entah mau kemana aku tetap berlari aku hanya berpikir akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya karena hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku bahwa aku akan sama seperti orangtuaku yaitu bercerai.

'grep' Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku, aku kaget saat mengetahui siapa orang itu ternyata Donghae.

"Tidak akan aku tinggalkan kau sendirian ... " Donghae memelukku erat

" Kau ingat saat kita dipantai ? Saat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku dan setiap kali aku melihatmu rasanya seperti saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu, mianhae membuatmu jatuh cinta pada namja cereboh seperti aku ... " Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium sekilas bibirku

" Hae~ Kaulah hal yang terbaik yang kumiliki ... "

" Kita akan mempertahankan cinta kita, dan jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang ... "

" Saranghae Donghae~ "

" Nado Saranghae Hyukjae~ "

-THE END-

Ayo bagi yang sudah baca fanfic saya ! mau jelek mau bagus harus tinggalin review ! #maksa hehe terima review apapun kecuali yang ngebash chara gak author terima


End file.
